


Mermaid Drabble

by hyacinthis



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M, Other, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinda what the title says tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Drabble

Eric was never one to go out to the water. He hated the water, especially the ocean, where things would disappear beneath the surface and were never seen again. But there he was at the pier, staring down into the dark water. His hands would occasionally twitch and he considered just leaving. He didn’t even know why he was there. Something just told him to go there that morning and there he was, staring down at the dark waters with a near horrified look on his face. Sighing, he rubbed his face, silent for a long moment. He crossed his arms over his chest, glancing over his shoulder at his old, red truck. Still there, nothing to worry about. It wasn’t like his truck was going to disappear. He had to remember that. The water made him anxious. That was all.

Sighing, he slowly sat down with a low grunt. He slipped off his socks and shoes, rolling up his pants, then slowly lowering his feet off the side of the pier and dipping them into the water. He gripped onto the old wooden boards, inhaling and exhaling shakily. He could never really place why he was so terrified of the water, but he just was. His body slowly relaxed, hands still gripping onto the boards of the pier in case something were to jump up and drag him into the water. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back so that it faced the cloudy sky. He chuckled quietly at his own anxiety. It wasn’t like some wild fish would be strong enough to drag him beneath the depths of the water.

Just as he thought that, he felt something brush against his foot and immediately and sprung up from the water and onto the pier. He blinked, swallowing as he looked down into the dark water. He really couldn’t see much below the surface. He turned away from the ocean for a second, taking a few deep, shaky breaths. He stood for a second, staring at his truck parked not far from the pier. He slowly turned back towards the water just in time to hear a loud SPLASH. Eric sighed, picking up his shoes and socks as a large wave hit against the pier. Eric shook his head as the waves started to hit and hit and hit, the wind picking up as well and whipping Eric’s hair around.

That was his cue to leave. He had been there for long enough. Adjusting his glasses, he slowly started to walk down the pier, enjoying the way his feet sounded against the rotting wood. He sighed when he got to to the shore, looking down at his wet feet and the sand. He’d have to clean off his feet before he got to the car. He pulled his keys from his back pocket, walking towards his truck. He was about halfway there when he heard a whimper, almost like that of a child’s, from the pier. He turned, looking over his shoulder He had been alone at the pier, he was positive of that. Another whimper sounded and Eric felt a chill travel down his spine.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. If it was a person, he couldn't leave it there. He slowly walked towards the pier, listening to the shaky breathing and the occasional whine. Once he got closer, Eric registered that someone must have been stuck under the pier. He walked to the shore, the waves hitting his feet. He rolled up his pants as much as he could, which was about to his knees, and slowly waded into the water. He slowly made his way to the pier and looked beneath the pier. He squinted, sighing. It was extremely difficult to see with how dark it was. 

He was going to turn around and just forget about it, like nothing had happened, until he spotted a pair of bright green eyes beneath the pier. They didn't look like a creature of the deep, which calmed Eric. They looked more human. They were big and round, like a deer’s eyes. But they practically glowed. They were such a bright shade of green, like emeralds. Eric sighed, wading further into the water and towards the pier, unsure of why he was doing it.

“Hey,” he called. “Are you okay? You stuck?”

As Eric got closer, he could identify a body, a human body, which put him at even more ease. They didn't answer, causing Eric to sigh as he slowly waded further, finally beneath the dark pier. As he got closer to whoever, he was able to make out their features. Wet, brown hair, a tiny, hairless figure, hollowed cheeks. He frowned, Slowly stopping at least ten feet away from them. The water came up to his thighs, but he didn't much care, which was odd. He was more fixated on helping whoever was in front of him than his fear of the water.

Eric noticed that when he got closer, they would cower, which concerned Eric even more. They whimpered, reaching beneath the water and tugging as hard as he could, resulting in a whimper of pain. Eric frowned.

“You're stuck?” He asked. “Here let me help,” he said, stepping closer. The other visibly flinched, throwing their hands up over their face.

“N-No, don't,” came the quiet, shaky reply. 

So they were a boy. Eric sighed, slowly walking closer to him. His arms trembled and his little hands curled into fists as Eric stepped closer. Eric stood five feet away from him, now, seeing him much better than he had a moment. He could even makes out the scales running up his arms and the webbing between his fingers.

Wait scales?

No, humans weren't supposed to have scales. Maybe they were just scars from an accident or large freckles or something. That still didn't explained the webbed fingers. Still, Eric stayed brave. Whatever it was needed help.

“Hey, hey, I won't hurt you,” Eric reassured. “‘m just tryin’ to help.”

Slowly, he lowered his arms, hands still balled into fists. He stared at Eric, a cautious look in his emerald eyes. He inched away from him, wincing. Eric glanced down at the dark water, trying to see what had the other caught. He couldn't tell. Between the already dark waters and being beneath the pier, he couldn't see anything.

The other let out a loud whimper and when Eric looked up again, there were tears falling from his green eyes. Eric furrowed his brow, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. The brunette cowered, pushing himself back and letting out an even louder whimper, near sobbing.

“Look, just let me help. I don't know how else you'll be able to get out.” Eric sighed.

“J-Just let me ta-take care of it,” the other hiccuped. He reached down beneath the surface again, desperately tugging at what Eric believed was his leg. 

Sighing, Eric took a step forward and the other’s arms flew over his face again. Eric didn't take any notice and dug a pocket knife from his back pocket. He reached down beneath the water, aiming to grab at his leg but grabbing at something much scalier and slimed. He pulled his hand away, startled. He glanced at the brunette, who was still hiding behind his hands. He leaned closer to the water, trying to see what was under there. To Eric’s surprise, there was in front of him what looked like a tail. He exhaled shakily, looking at the boy whose tail was caught in what seemed to be a crab trap.

Eric was able to make out gills on the side of his neck and scales along the base of his neck and jaw bone. He shivered, wanting badly to just leave the thing behind. Still, he was crying and obviously afraid. Eric leaned down close to the water, feeling around for the wire of the crab trap.

The brunette stated surprisingly still, his tail occasionally jumping with his little body, as Eric cut him free from the crab trap. Eric was almost positive he had accidentally cut the boy a few times but, when he stepped away to take a look at him, he was free from the crab trap and that was all that mattered.

Eric slowly opened his mouth to ask what in the world he was, but the boy quickly disappeared beneath the water and was gone. Eric blinked at the spot he had just been, biting on his lip before quickly rushing back to shore. He ran to his truck, not even caring that he was wet, and turned it on. He leaned against the wheel, closing his eyes and thinking about the green eyed thing he had just cut free. His mind drifted back to childhood stories of selkies in the water of Scotland’s beaches and lakes.

He sat up, pulling his knife from his back pocket and popping it open, just to see if he had really cut the poor boy. When he opened it, Erix was stunned into a state of silent shock when he found not only blood, but a dark purple scale still clinging to the blade of the knife.


End file.
